July to December 1986
July NOTE: No episode aired on July 4, 1986 due to coverage of the Statue of Liberty's 100th anniversary. All daytime game shows - with the exception of Press Your Luck - were pre-empted that day. Young People's Week I runs from July 7 to 11, 1986. Adults return on July 14th. NOTE: Audience poll questions involving ten audience members debut as of July 14, 1986. In front of the audience polling area, gigantic blue Goodson-Todman asterisks appeared on the floor. August Young People's Week II starts on August 25, 1986 and continues until August 29, 1986. September Adults return on September 1, 1986. October NOTE: As of October 13, 1986, all ten members of the audience polling group wear nametags - with a yellow background and their name in a black font. NOTE: As of October 27, 1986, after the champion plays the Money Cards, s/he also gets a chance to play for a brand new car. Version 1.0 of the car game - with jokers in the deck and seven numbered cards - debuts on October 27, 1986. Educated Guess questions also debut as of October 27, 1986 - like the 100 people survey questions, answers at this point can be no greater than 99. Also, Bob Hilton returns to the mic, filling in for Gene Wood from October 27 to 31, 1986. November Gene Wood returns on November 3, 1986. Only three shows this week since it is Thanksgiving Week. NOTE: The production numbers of 230, 236 and 237 respectively for November 24 to 26, 1986 are correct. Young People's Week III, with production numbers 231 to 235, was taped between the November 24 and 25, 1986 shows. December Young People's Week III runs from December 1 to 5, 1986. NOTE: The bonus game after the Money Cards is played for a trip to Hawaii. Contestants get two free Jokers for winning the match. Total money given away during Young People's Week III: $25,673 Adults return on December 8, 1986. NOTE: As of December 12, 1986, Educated Guess questions now use answers greater than 99. From December 12 to 18, 1986, the contestant who is asked the question is asked to write down his/her answer on a card (similar to Match Game). NOTE: As of December 19, 1986, players are no longer required to write down and display their answers during the Educated Guess questions. A new chyron graphic is typed on the contestant's podium but only appears on your screen. Also, as of December 19, 1986, the losing horns from The Price is Right is now heard when a contestant does not win on the car game. Young People's Week IV runs from December 29, 1986 to January 2, 1987. NOTE: Production numbers 263 to 266 for December 29 to January 2, 1987 are correct. Young People's Week IV was taped between the January 16, 1987 and the January 19, 1987 episodes. CBS did not air all the taped episodes in production order, though GSN does. Only four shows were taped for Young People's Week IV, as there was no show on January 1, 1987. Go Back to: January to June 1986 Advance to: January to December 1987 Category:Card Sharks Category:Episode Guides